Chapter 100 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Dance with the Devil
Short Summary Long Summary The morning after, the Investigation team is recovering. Shihō, Hibiki, and Nemu are still traumatized from their encounter with Toritsubasa. Haredas feels empathy for his younger colleagues. Robin and Anko are stuck at a dead end concerning their interrogation. Mattan and Thibault have repeatedly denied any involvement in sabotage, insisting that what they were doing was legal. Anko had to restrain herself from torture, her frustration was so high. The only reason the two wizards were still in custody was because Twilight Ogre had not been approved for tax-collection. Anko takes a sip from her booze, and huffs at their dead end. Haredas tries to reassure her that they’re still in the game, leading her to retort with her doubts on getting anything out of anyone in Twilight Ogre. Robin adamantly states she has to try, no matter how dim it looks. On top of that, they have to worry about the threat of powerful Coalition soldiers sneaking around. Defense’s investigation of the Archive Building was a complete bust, and the guards had inadvertently alerted the citizens, putting them in a near-panicked state of alert. Now, a possible PR crisis is on the horizon. Anko bitterly guesses that the infiltrator can probably change his appearance, meaning their APB for an old man who shoots blades is probably worthless. Robin sighs at that, saying they can at least prepare for a tough fight, now that they know how dangerous the infiltrator is. Anko growls that this was what they already knew. Robin frowns at that, asking her friend what’s with her. Anko retorts and shouts that they’ve made no progress, and that they’ll all starve to death if nothing changes, wondering if Robin even realizes the severity of the situation. Robin, staying calm, asks if Anko has forgotten about the Pirate’s friends who are counting on her to save them from the unknown threat, telling her they can’t afford to fight amongst themselves. Once Anko collects herself, and Robin surmises their situation, the Straw Hat decides to still speak with Twilight Ogre’s master, not ruling out the possibility that he just used two of his subordinates as scapegoats. She orders the rest of her subdivision to search everywhere for the Coalition’s hidey-hole, since they’ll have to find the perpetrators before stopping the Dance Powder. Anko bitterly points out that the city is massive, the guys are masters of disguise, and there will be blood once they’re found. Robin clarifies that Anko is to locate them, and contact Robin and the whole Alliance. Haredas interjects at that, remembering that it was supposed to be a covert operation. Robin decides that while her subdivision can still remain covert, the time for secrecy is over for the Alliance as a whole. Haredas thinks Chitsujo would agree to keep up morale, but he’s not sure about Dragon. Robin reassures him he’ll understand. Robin orders the rest of the Investigation Team to keep searching for the mole in Fiore’s government, so they’ll have someone to track down the infiltrators with. When Shihō reacts with terror at their mere mention, Robin points out she can’t let what happened at the Archives stop her from doing her job. When Hibiki proposes they go anywhere as a group, Shihō wonders what good it’ll do, remembering Nemu’s reaction to the man. When the Soul Reaper looks away in shame, Hibiki reassures her that she did the right thing by saving their lives. Nemu protests that she should have stayed behind to slow Tori down, but Hibiki points out she would doubtless be dead, and that a sense of self-preservation is nothing to be ashamed. Nemu wonders how self-preservation was in her programming, and promptly decides not to ask Mayuri about it. Robin gets back on topic by asking for suspected moles. Hibiki explains their theories about Armis and Darton, seeing them as people who could’ve streamlined false applications and swept it under the rug. Unfortunately, Tori wrecked the immigration section in the Archives with his blades, making most records there unreadable. Plus, the blades can’t be dusted for prints, since they were just floated and launched. Shihō then remembers Tori talking about three associates, meaning there’re probably three more infiltrators at that level of strength. While Anko mutters sarcastically at that, Robin sighs that their plans haven’t changed. She’ll speak with Twilight Ogre’s master while Anko leads the rest of the subdivision to track down the infiltrators. To reduce the search, Robin asks Hibiki to search in through his Archive for abandoned buildings in Crocus. Anko asks what buildings would be abandoned, since the Alliance would use them for refugees. Robin points out that anyone who snuck in as refugees would hide in these buildings. After Shihō asks why no other refugee would report anything, Robin answers that the mole might have arranged for the four to live alone in a formerly abandoned building, probably in a slum or poorer district. Hibiki identifies a district that holds the lowest average income rate, and was mostly abandoned after most of the adult residents joined the Fiore Army for the pension. Shihō asks who would join that army at this time, and people wanting easy jobs defending territories already taken back are brought up. Anko rolls her eyes at that, deriding them for taking easy jobs while others risk their lives like real soldiers. Hibiki sends them the coordinates, earning Anko’s thanks. Robin asks about Twilight Ogre’s location, and after a moment of scanning, he sends their coordinates directly to Robin. Before Robin leaves, Hibiki warns her about how rude and unpleasant Guild Master Banaboster can get. Robin states she can handle it, so Hibiki adds that Banaboster is unreasonable and easily belligerent. Robin admits surprise that they haven’t heard complaints from the Guild for holding two of their own. She then gets to her feet, telling Anko that they’re going. After Hibiki promises to find a lead on the mole, Robin tells them to get a move on. Ryūkaku sternly gazes at his comrades, saying the final stage has come and that one last dose of Dance Powder will doom the Alliance. He tells them to be on point, meaning no laziness, no sloppy homicides, and no more failures with the investigators. Toritsubasa rolls his eyes, repeats his apology, and argues that he was in a disguise, meaning they won’t find him. Ryūkaku still points out Tori let three threats get away. Tori scoffs at that, saying they aren’t a threat if they hightailed it after feeling a little of his bloodlust. On top of that, Tori barely had time to destroy the immigrant section of the Archives. Toragashira points out that Tori did manage to throw the Alliance off the trail, calling it quick thinking. He then starts to walk out, claiming to want to get a head start on his job and get back to bed sooner. Ryūkaku points out he didn’t dismiss his subordinate, prompting a laugh from the man. Tora counters that they both know he has no new orders, and decides to go back to his extortions. Ryūkaku sighs and nods, giving Tora his leave. Ryūkaku then tells Toritsubasa that his orders are to continue the extortion. When Tori asks about him and Gekkame, Ryūkaku grimly states the coup de grâce will be laid that day, claiming that the old order will die with a pathetic whimper. The mood at Twilight Ogre is subdued and tense, due to the disappearances of Mattan and Thibault. Banaboster, under the impression ‘civilians’ had beaten them, is confused. He had reported the disappearance to command, but worried after receiving no information. This is mostly due to concern about the potential loss in the Guild’s power and popularity, thinking that the number one rule of business is to always keep track of investments and assets long enough to bear fruit. Chewing on his cigar, Banaboster tells his guild he’s not happy. When one asks, he states the Alliance doesn’t appreciate them, claiming that he gathers funds for them while they don’t put in the effort to find Mattan and Thibault. When an underling points out the Alliance has other priorities, like the war, the Guild Master strikes him in the face with a stone arm. Banaboster gets to his feet and proclaims that he’ll address the matter personally, promising to make the Alliance an offer they can’t refuse. Before he goes, the door slams open to reveal Robin standing there, asking if this is Twilight Ogre’s headquarters. She asks if she came at a bad time, and Banaboster agrees, wondering what she’s doing there. Several Wizards recognize her and start to panic, identifying her as one of the scary ladies who beat them. Robin looks up at the wording, claiming to be more cute than scary. Banaboster, irritable that his men were beat up by ‘civilians’, claims that Robin owes them. He claims that she can either pay what they would have raised yesterday, or work for Twilight Ogre until the debt is paid. Robin retorts that she doubts she has enough money to pay off the planned charges, and that she already has a job. Banaboster tells her to be glad he isn’t adding the third option, having never believed in women whoring themselves out for money. Robin claims she’ll go with none of the above. Right after Banaboster covers his arm in stone, Robin incapacitates everyone with a Ciento Fleur. When Banaboster finally realizes she isn’t a civilian, Robin identifies herself, adding that the Guild is acting without approval. Banaboster protests he was given government approval. Robin asks for an explanation for the extortion and the Dance Powder on Mattan. Realizing where his subordinates are, Banaboster claims Robin has no right to hold his strongest wizard and guild mascot. Robin underlines how much she outranks him, and asks again why Mattan has Dance Powder and if the guild is the one planting the stuff all over. Banaboster yells that he doesn’t know about the substance. Robin repeats that it was found on Mattan, claiming Twilight Ogre is the most likely suspect now due to that. Robin tells Banaboster not to lie to her, and he repeats he never heard of Dance Powder, and that a government agent told the guild approved of their ‘fund-raising’. After Robin asks who the government agent was, Toragashira walks in, asking if he came at a bad time. He casually notes the commotion, saying he had hoped to pick up Mattan for a date, claiming that she would have loved the surprise of a spontaneous date. Robin asks for his identity, and he gives the alias of Tora, also asking where Mattan is. Banaboster reveals she’s being interrogated, prompting Toragashira to feign surprise as he asks what she did. Robin reveals that Mattan is a primary suspect in the attempted sabotage, and Toragashira fakes surprise and horror. Noticing the uniform, Robin asks Banaboster if Tora is the government agent who approved the ‘fundraising’. Banaboster claims that Tora is just a pencil pusher, and that the agent had spiky dark hair and a soul patch. Tora inwardly smirks, knowing that the Wizard is just describing another disguise of Toritsubasa’s. Banaboster admits they were just shown a badge, no name. Robin asks which department he was from, but Banaboster doesn’t remember, saying he was assured the money would help the Alliance. When Robin expresses incredulity that the man believed the ‘agent’, Banaboster starts ranting about how he lost everything after being on the top of Magnolia for so long, fuming at the humiliation. Consequently, he jumped at the change to regain standing. Robin, fuming, says that gave the enemy the go-ahead for sabotage while leading the investigators off the trail, railing on him for being a selfish idiot. Toragashira feigns being uncomfortable, and suggests he leave. Robin agrees, while also assuring him he’ll get his girlfriend back. The Watcher inwardly smirks that he doesn’t date felons or the enemy, and decides to lead Robin on. He remembers when Toritsubasa reported his encounter, and how Ryūkaku had briefed them on everything about Nico Robin, and ordering them not to act against her to avoid suspicion. Once Toragashira vanishes, Robin releases the Ciento Fleur, wishing she could arrest Banaboster for stupidity and negligence, but having other matters. A wizard points out something Tora dropped. Robin picks up the bag, and sees Dance Powder. Robin frantically searches, cursing when she sees nothing. She informs Anko of their lead, giving a brief physical description and ordering the others to track him down. Tora stands on the roof, looking at Robin with a cocky smirk. He is assured that Ryūkaku will finish his assignment by the time Robin tracks him, thinking a wild goose chase is more fun than taking money. Anko promises to be on the lookout, and orders Kabu to take the Tontatta to search the city. Once they run off, she tells the rest of the subdivision to try tracking down the base of operations until Kabu finds the man. Back at Forensics, Shihō chastises herself for not running to the immigration section and grabbing what she could. Hibiki tells her not to think like that, saying she would have been impaled if she tried something like that. Hibiki then states it’s his fault for sending her alone, and guessing that they ran into one of Konton’s direct subordinates. Nemu gets on that blame-train and says she should’ve stayed behind to keep Tori busy long enough for the others to arrive and detain him. When Hibiki argues that she would’ve died, Nemu adamantly says it doesn’t matter, calling herself nothing more than Mayuri’s creation, which can be rebuilt. Hibiki ends that by saying Nemu is still a person and comrade, calling her life a precious thing. The Wizard yells in frustration when he finds nothing to connect Armis or Darton to the Coalition, and frantically wonders where Haredas is. Shihō explains that the weatherman had something to take care, leading to Hibiki muttering about the man vanishing frequently, despite the fact that they’re supposed to be a team. Shiho tells Hibiki to calm down, asking him to give Haredas the benefit of the doubt. Nemu adds that Hibiki is being irrational, and mustn’t lose faith in them figuring out the perpetrators. Hibiki thanks her for the support, and can’t resist flirting with her. Nemu quickly puts a stop to that. Shihō joins in, promising that no one else will die. These words give inspiration to Hibiki. He remembers the homicides that were mentioned at their debriefing. Calling himself an idiot, Hibiki states that they ignored a possible lead that was in plain sight the whole time. When he sees the data, he’s frustrated to find they’ve made no progress in the murders. Hibiki then notices that every single incident reported no signs of struggle at the crime scenes (i.e. no forced entry). Shihō asks why there wouldn’t be a struggle, prompting Hibiki to realize that all the victims were lured into a false sense of security. Ruling out a lone madman, Hibiki adds that up with the fact of the government mole. He explains that the mole gave Konton’s soldiers government jobs; meaning civilians would let them in. There’s only one government agency that would be willingly let in without a search warrant. Hibiki realizes that they were on the wrong trail, and their mole is in the Treasury Department. As a result, the killers were able to disguise themselves as Kingdom Tax Collectors. Shihō asks why someone in Treasury would be involved, or how they could get past Defense. Hibiki doesn’t know the answer to those questions, but moles in the treasury is the only thing that makes sense, guessing the deceased became uncooperative. Hibiki nails it by saying the Coalition is trying to bleed them dry, with Shihō calling it an embezzlement scheme. Nemu calls this great progress, now that they know where to look. After a search, Hibiki identifies the veteran Treasury Minister Vitai. Nemu states they’ll need more than circumstantial evidence, so Hibiki thinks they should infiltrate the Treasury building and find the employment records, underlining how dangerous it will be. Shihō volunteers to go, citing her previous experience at infiltration. Hibiki protests, so Nemu decides to go with her. The Soul Reaper calls the ninja a comrade who she’ll keep safe, pushing self-preservation to Priority #2. Hibiki then states he’ll head to Crocus Bank, thinking there’ll be incriminatory deposits there that will be damning when combined with the employment records. Nemu asks him to be careful, remembering that the enemy now knows he’s involved. Hibiki smiles and says he’ll be fine, what with it being in broad daylight surrounded by Defense. Hibiki asks the two ladies to be careful, and to not waste their best chance. He then gives the word to move out. Anko curses after another building is cleared. She asks Kabu if his Tontatta have found Robin’s suspect. He replies with a negative while promising to continue the search. Anko repeats the order to ''not ''engage, and just relay coordinates while pursuing him. Kabu confirms and cuts the feed. Anko sighs at the few buildings left, hoping luck is with the Alliance. Shiho and Nemu stand outside the front door of the Treasury Department Building. They get past the guards with Alliance IDs. The Ninja, doubting that the whole of Treasury is suspect, decides to be upfront and ask for access to employment records. Nemu asks what they should do if refused, wanting to be prepared for any situation. Shiho guesses that she’ll have to resort to infiltration if it comes to that. Nemu concludes that she’ll have to do the talking, meaning she’ll also be distracting. They’ll separate, but Nemu asks Shiho to stay close enough for aid if needed. Shiho compliments the well-thought plan. They enter the building. While Shiho pretends to look around, Nemu goes to the front desk, politely asking to be pointed towards the employment records for investigative purposes. The lady points to her right, telling Nemu to take the third right for the employment archives, also saying she’ll let them know they’re coming. Nemu heads there, with Shiho following at a distance. Nemu then meets a security man behind a desk. The man, Reginald, asks if she’s the Alliance Investigator. Nemu confirms it, prompting him to unlock the door while he wishes her luck in finding what she needs. At that point, Elaine pops up, glaring at Reginald for giving Nemu access to confidential employment records. He nervously defends himself by saying he’s cooperating with an Alliance investigation. Elaine protests that Nemu has to obtain approval from Vitai or King Toma for access. Nemu calls the decision illogical, while Elaine snidely says the Soul Reaper is too comfortable with her station. She then orders Reginald to remove Nemu if she isn’t gone in two minutes. Shiho frowns at this before deciding it’s time for infiltration, and waits for Nemu’s distraction. Reginald apologizes, saying he has no choice but to obey the rules stickler. Nemu, knowing that waiting for Vitai isn’t an option, starts a distraction. She opens her top slightly to reveal cleavage, asking in her most possibly seductive voice (which isn’t very) if Reginald can make an exception. He begs her to close her top, but Nemu just keeps walking towards Reginald. He frantically backs away, yelling that he’s a married man. When Reginald shuts his eyes, Nemu turns to every other man present, and asks if they’ll make an exception. The resulting mass nosebleeds give Shiho the time she needs to slip in the archives unseen. Shiho instantly heads towards the section marked with X792, the current year. She pulls out the file with all the hires in the year. She quickly goes through them, seeing no discrepancies at first. Once she gets to “Kame”, she instantly notices how scary he looks, guessing that no one would dodge taxes with him collecting. Shiho then sees that it has a different seal of approval, and only two unusual signatures that aren’t Kame’s. She compares with a previous record, and decides to ask Hibiki for information. She asks him to run a search on why the Archive would have the difference. After a search, Hibiki explains that certain employees can be approved personally by a Minister, which was a power granted to them at Fiore’s founding. With that, only a Department witness is required. Shiho realizes that “Kame” was personally approved by Vitai, and asks why. Hibiki thinks that she’s onto something, and cuts the feed. Shiho continues browsing through the records, and finds four individuals personally approved by Vitai, “Kame”, “Tori”, “Tora”, and “Ryū”. She notes that none look like government employees. Most importantly, she sees that they were all approved May 18, the day the Fiore Campaign began. She remembers Tori ranting about three annoying associates, and realizes this is them. Shiho recollects that the four would still need paperwork to prove citizenship or passed immigration status, and searches for another example of an immigrant hired by Treasury. She notes Armis’s signature of approval on the authentic document. Looking closely, Shiho realizes that the signature was forged for these documents, most likely by Vitai himself due to the style of penmanship. She also sees that the Immigration Department’s sign is a few centimeters smaller, realizing all four documents were entirely forged. Realizing there’s no time to waste, Shiho grabs the documents and heads out. Nemu is still using “seduction”, with Elaine yelling for her to close the robes and leave quietly, also ordering the men to arrest her. Shiho yells for them all to stop, saying she has the evidence everyone needs to see. Elaine reacts indignantly, yelling that she’ll arrest both women for this. Nemu asks if Shiho got what was needed, closing up her robes. The Ninja states it’s more than enough, certain that this combined with Hibiki’s evidence will end the sabotage. While Elaine rants about arresting them, Vitai shows up, wondering what’s going on. Nemu quickly hides behind the desk while everyone in Treasury salutes Vitai. Elaine respectfully apologizes, and explains that she was dealing with Alliance ‘flunkies’. Before Elaine can wonder where Nemu went, Shiho proclaims that Vitai is under arrest for treason. While security gasps in shock, Elaine yells that Vitai is an honorable patriot. Shiho insists she has proof of Vitai sneaking in Coalition soldiers and having them pose as KTC members. Deadpan, Vitai retorts Shiho broke into a room and should be put under arrest, ordering security to do it. Shiho begs the unsure guards to let her prove it, underling the severity of the situation, promising to go quietly if they aren’t convinced. The leader, Jonas, decides to hear her out, reasoning that Vitai has nothing to fear if he is innocent. Vitai quiets down at that First, Shiho presents the four forged documents, pointing out the exact same approval date, asking Elaine to confirm as the witness. The assistant admits it, saying anything Vitai approved of was good enough for her. Shiho concedes that this alone isn’t enough, and adds that one infiltrator mentioned three comrades. She then brings up the differences in the signatures of Armis, detailing how it’s more like Vitai’s signature. Murmuring and confusion seep into the crowd. Shiho then labels the Immigration symbol, being smaller on the forgeries, as more damning proof. Once Jonas closely examines them, he confirms it to the crowd. Shiho then remembered how they were asked to go to Vitai if they thought Armis was a traitor, due to being an old friend who would see if something was wrong. Glaring, Shiho states Vitai used his previous work experience with his old friend to recreate immigration documents. Elaine actually starts to look worried at this. When Shiho asks what he has to say, Vitai calls it ‘poppycock’. He concedes that in any other circumstances this would be enough proof. He is a close friend of Armis, and it is circumstantial for the four men to be approved the same day. Vitai states that the four are loyal to the crown. He also brings up the possibility that a perfect imitator, like Zetsu, could have posed as him while doing this. He also mentions Konan, as a perfect paper manipulator, as a eligible suspect. This absolutely stuns Shiho, and she’s at a loss for words. Vitai states she took her concern for the Alliance too far, and orders the men to arrest her. At that, Hibiki enters and tells everyone to stop. He promises that Vitai won’t get away with this, and claims his own damning piece of evidence. Jonas asks for it, and Hibiki brings up a screen with Vitai’s banking records. While Vitai rants about them being private, Hibiki states he was given approval to access them by Crocus Bank. The Wizard explains that Vitai has deposited far more money than usual ever since the war began, which adds up to more than what he was paid as a Minister. Hibiki then accuses Vitai of taking a cut of the Tax Collectors’ extortions, all the while covering for them. Hibiki calls him a fool for leaving a money trail. Jonas, looking at Vitai in an accusing manner, admits the point. Vitai, taking a breath, dismisses this as circumstantial evidence. He calls the deposits “uncategorized gains”, and just proves he earned a little extra on the side. Exasperated, Hibiki asks where the extra money came from if not a bribe. Vitai insists it’s an investment gain from out of the country and given by brokers. Jonas admits that’s no crime, but that begs the question of Vitai dividing time between work and leisure. Then, Shiho regains her confidence, and states Vitai incriminated himself earlier. She explains that while it’s possible Vitai heard about Zetsu from Aster Mountains survivors, absolutely no one has reported seeing Konan. Until that point, the Alliance wasn’t even sure if Konan had been revived and indoctrinated. Vitai confirming Konan’s involvement in the war indicates secret conversations with the Coalition, the subject of which was a search for scapegoats in case he was found out. Nemu joins in with that, suggesting Vitai surrender and come quietly. Suddenly, Vitai grabs Elaine and holds a knife to her throat, threatening to cut it if anyone moves. The Minister then proclaims that he did do it, and would gladly do so again. When Jonas asks why Vitai would betray his country, the Minister insists that he only betrayed foreigners, calling himself Fiore’s greatest patriot. When Hibiki doth protest much, Vitai snarls at that, calling him a traitor for siding with the Alliance and supporting the war. Vitai rants that he’s saving his country, cursing Hibiki as a fight-eager brat who won’t consider alternatives. Vitai yells that submission and survival are the alternatives. Hibiki is completely stunned that Vitai seriously thinks submitting to the Coalition is a better option. The Minister indicates Shiho, saying she’s seen what the enemy is capable of, railing that there’s no hope of beating the Coalition, calling the war a pointless struggle. When Hibiki calls him insane, Vitai asks if submission is preferable to extinction. Hibiki claims there’s a third option, but Vitai brushes this off as he pushes a button on his hip. Shiho, feeling unfamiliar energy, asks what he did. Vitai explains that sent out a pulse to Konton’s warriors using their energy, confident they’ll be here soon. Toragashira smirks as he feels it. He leaps through the roofs like a tiger, and bears down on the Treasury. Vitai keeps ranting about the pointless struggle, claiming they’ll all see he was right. Hibiki protests that there are times that arms must be taken, and the conflict isn’t pointless once it comes to that. Elaine pleads for Vitai to let her go and just surrender, thinking everyone’s sufferings isn’t worth this. Vitai calls her a fantastic, obedient, and naïve assistant, promising to let her go once his associate arrives. He then insists it was worth it to wake his people up to reality, claiming to have come too far to back out. Vitai vows the war will end that day, and everyone will see him as a true patriot. Nemu, seeing an opening, instantly nails Vitai in the face with a haymaker that floors him. Nemu helps Elaine up, while telling Vitai not to talk so much with a hostage. When Nemu asks for her condition, Elaine says she’s fine, thanking the Soul Reaper. When the others move to arrest him, Vitai weakly says they can’t take him to jail. At that point, Toragashira reveals himself, saying the man is important. When Jonas demands to know who the man is, Shiho identifies him as a fake KTC. Tora yawns that he doesn’t have the patience to deal with losers, and says he’ll take Vitai. The guards move to take him, but Nemu yells for them not to attack someone beyond their capabilities. Taking advantage, Tora vanishes and reappears with bloodstained hands, two guards falling with chunks missing. Jonas tries to attack him with a Lightning Magic stick, but Tora just grabs the arms and easily rips it off. While Tora moves towards Vitai, the others back away in fear. The Watcher smirks at that, calling them smart for not rushing towards their deaths. He claims he could paint the entire room red, but doesn’t have the time. Tora scoops up Vitai, saying they should be off, and devastates the wall with a kick. He keeps repeating the process until he’s outside, and speeds away. Hibiki snaps out of his terror, and yells that they need to contact Robin. Anko comes to the last building in her search, and Toritsubasa and Gekkame leap out of it. As they start running away, Anko grins at finally finding the perps. Gekkame complains about running, prompting Tori to yell at him to shut up. The effeminate man explains Vitai sent his signal, meaning that they’re all compromised and the entire Alliance (including Chitsujo) will track them if they don’t move. Gekkame growls, but doesn’t protest any further. Robin finishes her conversation with Hibiki through Transponder Snail, and wonders if they’re too late. Haredas frantically works on an unknown project. Ryūkaku lights up the last bag of Dance Powder. He is certain that it’s the last nail in the coffin, deeming Vitai’s discovery to be of no consequence, as the Alliance will die today. Omake: Hundredth Chapter Anniversary Part 1 A voice tells “Mr. Freeman” to wake up and smell the ashes. ND2014 does so to find himself tied to a chair and blindfolded. The kidnapper, G-Man, removes the paper bag blindfold. He explains to a furious author that he relieved him of his most powerful advantage of the pecking order. While this can’t normally happen to an author, G-Man proclaims that they’re at the fourth wall. The angry writer asks how a concept can render him powerless. G-Man explains the fourth wall is the intersection between reality and fiction, where the author is most vulnerable and can’t exert authority. ND, realizing the man speaks the truth, asks what he wants. G-Man smirks that it’s what his employers want. ND concludes that it’s the FCC, accusing them of wanting him to suffer. G-Man pulls out a piece of paper, saying it’ll give a full picture of the situation. The contract reads that the authors will swear to hand over FWW’s creative writing process to the FCC, in addition to the decision making of any other fanfics they write. This earns a gasp of horror from ND. G-Man explains that ND will be freed when he signs, and will be able to use a nearby portal to continue a mundane yet comfortable reality. If he refuses, he will be kept there for all eternity, to presumably go mad. When G-Man asks him to choose between freedom or his life’s work, ND yells that he won’t get away with this, confident of Ryu’s intervention. G-Man states he’s already accounted for that and has taken step to capture the co-author. Appearing Characters Shihō Hibiki Lates Nemu Kurotsuchi Haredas Nico Robin Anko Mitarashi Ryūkaku Toragashira Toritsubasa Gekkame Banaboster Kabu Elaine Minister Vitai Omake: ND2014 G-Man Abilities Devil Fruit * Flower Flower Fruit Techniques * Ciento Fleur (Hundred Flower) Previous/Next Chapters Previous Chapter: Chapter 99 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Dancing in the Streets Next Chapter: Chapter 101 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Ballroom Blitz Category:Taxes Arc Category:Chapters Category:Fairy Tail Campaign